RAGE Watson
by MissMahjong
Summary: John is fuming with jealousy and Sherlock feels the sexy wrath of Rage Watson. Established relationship, Sherlock/John, Johnlock, slash.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I don't have any ownership over them, and they belong to their respective creators.

~ Rage Watson

The cab ride home was awfully quiet; considering they would usually be talking about the case they had just solved but not this time. Sherlock knew John was mad, at what exactly, he didn't know and he didn't care to find out, since he knew that he didn't do anything wrong and it wasn't his problem.

John on the other hand was internally fuming, blistering angry, even if it didn't show as much on the outside. As angry as he was, he didn't know where to point the blame to, Sherlock or the American Detective, Carmine Smith. Earlier that week, they've been asked to work with an American Detective because the case had crossed over seas and that's when his anger began. This Detective Smith, with his blond hair slicked back and clean, his green eyes piercing into Sherlock when they met, not even one glance at John. The Detectives tall build that was taller than Sherlock, and much more built that the both of them, the Detective, looking more a Hollywood action star than an actual Detective. Ever since then, that bloody Detective has been on John's nerves, irritating him day after day.

This Carmine Smith never bothered to learn John's name, always calling him Jake or Joe and that wasn't what bothered him the most. What bothered John the most was that Detective Carmine Smith was flirting with Sherlock, his Sherlock! It wasn't even subtle flirting, John noticed the looks of desire, the billion watt smile, the occasional touches on Sherlock's shoulder or his side, all week long, dealing with the Detectives open attraction to Sherlock and that damned brunette of his didn't even decline the flirtations, he just ignored them, choosing not to hear what Smith said or did and moved on. Most would think of this as Sherlock declining, however, John noticed that Sherlock didn't react positively or negatively, in a way, Sherlock was accepting the other mans flirtations, basically being a cock tease. Of course there were times where both Smith and Sherlock would come to the same conclusion and Sherlock would give praise to the other man in a 'finally some one who's on the same level of intelligence as me' sort of way and John would glare at the Detective.

The absolute final straw was what happened earlier that day, after the criminals were caught and they, Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Donovan were all discussing the motives and such. Detective Smith came behind Sherlock and held him by his waist, as if **they** were lovers. Sherlock ignored the embrace and continued talking, while John was seething and trying to ignore the intense urge to shoot this man on the spot. Detective Smith held him for a bit and put his business card his Sherlock's coat pocket, whispering something along the lines of 'Call me when you're in the States, I'll show you a good time.'

All of these past events played around in John's head, deciding to be angry at the both of them, when they arrived home. As soon as they were out of the cab, John grabbed Sherlock's arm and brought them inside where they quickly climbed the stairs,

"Oh good, you boys are back, I made some-!"

"Not right now, Mrs. Hudson, but thank you anyway!"

Sherlock gave Mrs. Hudson a perplexed look, having no idea what John was doing. They reached their flat and closed the door, John thought that this was a private matter and paced around while Sherlock was standing there.

"Well, that was rude, what you just did to Mrs. Hudson."

"Yeah, well, I thought it was rude that you let that Detective Prick, flirt with you. Did you ever tell him that you're with me?!"

"No."

"Of course not, I guess you only wanted that type of attention from another man!"

"No, I didn't tell him about us because it's not his business!"

"So you just let him touch you, flirt with you, drool over you like some fucking horny dog?!"

"Is that what you're mad about, him flirting with me? John, honestly, I didn't even reciprocate his feelings-"

"But you also didn't reject them either!"

And they went back and forth, arguing about the flirting, the eye contact, the touches and todays event, the lovers hold. The arguing got to a point where John didn't want to use words anymore, now it was all action and he was going to make Sherlock see just how angry he is.

"ENOUGH!" John shouted.

Sherlock was a bit startled that John took the tone with him, not sure if he should be scared or excited.

"We are going to bed now." Said John in a very calm and controlled voice

"John?"

"BED! NOW!"

Sherlock briskly walked to their room with a very furious John Watson walking right behind him. They reached their room, with all of that adrenaline from getting mad and arguing, John picked up Sherlock and threw him on the bed and quickly joined him, being on top. Sherlock saw John's wild eyes, filled with anger, frustration, and lust; it filled him with excitement.

John tore off his lover's coat somehow and ripped off his shirt to attack Sherlock's neck with kisses, licks and the occasional bite. The brunette felt overwhelmed by the sensations his doctor gave him and felt the stirrings of lust fill him up. The dirty blond swooped in on the hollow in Sherlock's neck, to kiss and lick at it. Sherlock was trying to take off Johns shirt too when he was surprised by how fast the doctor was able to pin his arms above his head. They were close, eye-to-eye, with John having a good grip on Sherlock and Sherlock feeling the odd combination of slight panic and lust.

"I, am going to, fuck you. And you're not allowed to touch yourself or me. You pissed me off Sherlock and I'm going to show you how angry I am."

John kissed him, a deep enraged kiss and bite at Sherlock's bottom lip, only to go back to assaulting that pale, easily bruised neck of his. Sherlock gasped and sighed, he'd only seen this aggressive dominant part of John in certain situations but never in the bedroom, it turned him on, seeing his man display so much power, rage and authority over him. They usually went back and forth on bedroom positions but this was new and fearfully exhilarating. John went from kissing that lovely neck to kissing his chest, mouthing his way to one side and finding a nipple. Watson abused that pert pink nipple into a red, wet and bruised nipple, Sherlock was panting a bit and moaned, he had forgotten how good John was with his mouth.

John was just all over Sherlock, kissing and licking every inch of pale cream shin he could find, touching, gripping, sucking, biting, anything and everything to remind Sherlock that John can be a force he best not reckon with. The dirty blond made his way to the brunettes lower belly and trousers; he quickly took those off the reveal the red erection Sherlock sported with a small bead of precum. John also removed his own clothes in haste, got the lube from the side drawer, and went back in his original position only to look at his lover.

Sherlock looked erotically obscene, lying nude upon the bed, heavy breathing, eyes filled with lust, legs spread, arms to the side of his head, and watching the love marks appear on cream skin and that erection that looked so sinful. John couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way Sherlock's body undulated with his breathing.

"John." He moaned in a breathy voice, which brought the doctor out of his reverie, he eyed the hard length and leaned towards it.

Watson gave the red hardness a strong lick from the balls to the tip and lingered on the tip, sucking at it,

"Mmm, yes John." Sherlock moaned at a slightly higher pitch.

John used the lube on his fingers and prepared Sherlock with slowly, enjoying the pleasure contortions on the brunette's face, until he was able to scissor his three fingers in the hole. He positioned himself, ready to enter Sherlock's hole, throwing the brunette's long legs over both of his shoulder and glared at his lover with angry lustful eyes. John entered Sherlock slowly, watching his face and body for reactions, until he was all the way in. John leaned in close, until his mouth was near Sherlock's ear, whispering violently,

"I'm going to tear you apart."

~After the Sex, leaving the reader consumed with Lust~

They were breathing heavily as they collapsed on the bed, having just orgasmed and trying to regain their breath, especially Sherlock, he was shaking and released a shuddering breath.

"John?"

"Yeah?" he gasped out.

"If you, turn into Rage Fucking Watson, every time, you get jealous, I'm flirting with more men."

"Stop it." John turned to snuggle into Sherlock's side, with a smile on his face.

"No, that was sexy. Seeing you so possessive, it was, wow. Never knew you had that in you." Sherlock turned his face to look at John and eventually curled up against the dirty blond, both content with caressing each other's bare skin softly, murmuring and kissing occasionally until they let sleep take over.

**Author's Note: **Ooh, how spicy was that? Hopefully this will slightly satisfy the readers waiting for the next chapter of I Will Go Down On This Ship. Just a small fic I wanted to post a few weeks ago but never got down to finish it until now. Some parts may seem nonconsensual, but if Sherlock truly didn't want it from John, he would have fought him, and it should also be known that I do not write nonconsensual stories. If it's in a fanfic that I'm reading then, fine, I'll read it but, I, personally, will not write it. Review if you want.


End file.
